A Wild Wooly Universe
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Charley and Limburger fall through a dimensional portal into a parallel world that has its own version of the Biker Mice. Will they find their way back home? Find Out.


What would happen if there was a parallel world? How would it be like? How would our heroes cope?

A Wild and Wooly World

Lawrence Limburger had just spoken to the High Plutorkian Chairman and he was in trouble.  
He had failed to steal Chicago's water supply and ship it to Plutork. The Biker Mice stopped him for the fiftieth time that month.  
He remembered the conversation word for word.

"Get this done, Limburger or you'll be scrubbing my toilets for the next six months!" Then he was gone. Blast! How was he going to do this without those wretched Biker Mice getting in his way?

He walked sadly into Carbunkle's lab. Carbunkle was mixing chemicals. Fred the mutant happily watched him. This hapless creature who resembled Quasimodo, the Hunchback of Notre Dame , thrived on receiving pain and torture from Carbunkle. Carbunkle looked up.  
"Greetings, your Rottenness." He told Limburger.  
"Not now, Carbunkle. I'm in a bad mood." He said.  
"Just do what I do. La La La." Fred the mutant told Limburger. "Shut up!" Carbunkle told Fred as he struck him in the head with a mallet. "Ahhh! That felt good." Fred smiled.

" How am I going to get Earth's water supply? I wish I could go somewhere where those moldy mice aren't there." Limburger said.  
"There is. Observe." Carbunkle pulled a switch and Limburger saw a picture of two planets.  
"What two planet Earths? What does it mean?" Limburger exclaimed.  
"The one on the right is Earth as we know it. The one on the left a parallel world."  
"You mean they have the same natural resources?"  
"Yes, exactly. And no Biker Mice to ruin your plans. I just pull this switch and it'll open a portal to that world."  
"Excellent! Activate the portal." Limburger said.

Suddenly Fred the mutant sat up on a table and a red siren came out of his head and began flashing red. "Imcoming!" He cried. The Biker Mice were on their bikes crashing through the window. They landed on the floor. "You're not going anywhere, Stinky!" Throttle said, aiming his laser at Limburger. "Your days of stealing Earth's resources are over." Vinnie joined in.  
"So give up or else." Modo said. Carbunkle went to fire a laser at them when it suddenly was shot out of his hand. Modo used the laser inside his bionic arm. "Guys!" Said a voice. The mice looked to see Greasepit holding up Charley by her arm. "Let her go, Greasegut!" Vinnie cried out, aiming his flare at Greasepit.  
"It would seem you mice are caught between a rock and a hard place so to speak." Limburger smirked, "Drop your weapons or she dies."  
The mice couldn't risk Charley's life so they put down their weapons. Carbunkle pulled a switch activating the portal.  
"Now if you excuse me, I have a world to plunder." He chuckled, going into the portal. "Let me go!" Charley said, trying to squirm away then stomping on his feet. "Ow! Ow!" He yowled, jumping up and down. She ran and jumped bumping into Limburger as they both fell into the portal.  
"Charley!" Vinnie screamed. Then the portal closed. "We have to go after them." Throttle said. Carbunkle tried to run when he was suddenly grabbed by Modo.  
"Not so fast, Dr. Giggles. Now open that portal!" Modo said.  
"W-well, I-I don't know if I can." He replied nervously. "What do you mean you don't know?" Throttle asked.  
"I just learned to activate the portal today. I-I'm not sure how to reopen it."  
"What'd ya mean, doc? The boss is trapped in that thing?" Greasepit asked.  
"It would appear so." He said.  
"Well, you're going to get Charley back or I'm going to do some amateur surgery on you."Vinnie said.

Meanwhile Limburger and Charley fell through the portal and landed on the ground on a pier.  
"Where are we?" Charley asked.  
"That's the least of your worries, my dear meddling greasejockey." He said, angrily aiming a laser at her, "You've interferred in my plans for the last time."  
Suddenly the laser disintegrated into pieces. "Step away from the lady." Said a calm voice. It was Vinnie. He was aiming a laser at Limburger. He backed away and ran off. "You okay, darling?" He asked softly. Charley was surprised at how sweet he sounded. But what shocked her more was his appearance.  
"Vinnie! Your face!" She exclaimed. There was no metal mask covering his face. It was completely whole.  
"What about it?" He asked, puzzled. Before she could answer she heard whooping and hollering. Throttle came charging down. "Ah ha ha ha! I just clobber Carbunkle!"He yelled, "Am I cool or am I cool?" Then he noticed Charley.  
"Sweetheart! Not too shabby. Lovin' the way those jeans are wearing you. A new look for you. " He said, grinning. Charley flinched. "Excuse me?" She bristled, fists balling. She was about to let that character have it. "Rope it in, Throttle. And stop ogling my girl or you'll have me to answer to. You get what I'm saying?" Vinnie said, waving a fist at Throttle.  
"Okay, okay. Take it easy, Vin. I was just playing." Throttle said, holding up his hands and backing up from him fearfully.  
"He wont bother you again, Charlene, honey." Vinnie said.  
Charley couldn't believe what she was seeing. Vinnie and Throttle definitely weren't acting like themselves. Suddenly there was the sound of a laser blast. Modo was carrying two punks he just finished beating up. He threw them into the river.  
He began marching towards them.  
"Modo! Hi! I-" Charley began. Modo stomped angrily towards them. Glaring angrily.  
"You okay?" He grunted, angrily at Charley.  
"Uh, yeah..." She replied, hesitantly backing away. "Good! Can we eat now? I'm starved."  
"Don't mind him, honey. You know the big guy has a short fuse especially when bad guys delay his dinner." Vinnie said.  
"No more than his usual rudeness." Throttle said, teasingly.  
"So what're you fixing for dinner tonight?" He asked. "Enough already!" She exclaimed, moving away from them, "Is this some kind of joke?"  
"What do you mean?" Vinnie asked her. The others looked at each other puzzled.  
"Throttle's acting jerky. Vinnie's polite. Modo's rude. What's going on? I'm getting that "Not in Kansas anymore" feeling." Charley asked.  
"Maybe it would help if you tell us from the beginning what happened." Vinnie said.  
Charley told them everything about fighting Limburger and falling through the dimensional portal.  
"Not to worry, sweetheart. We can handle Limburger." Throttle said.  
"Hop on my bike" Vinnie said, "We'll take you to the Last Chance."

Meanwhile Limburger ran towards where Limburger Plaza was. What he saw shocked him. The tower was there alright but instead of an LP logo there was a GP logo. "GP? What is this?" He said, going inside the tower.  
"And just where do you think you're going?" A voice questioned him. He looked in the entrance to see Greasepit standing there.  
"Greasepit?" He asked. The person in front of him was Greasepit. But this person was clean-cut in a black pin-striped shoes, a white Italian shirt, and black aligator shoes.  
His hair was slicked back with grease. He stood watching Limburger with disgust.  
"That's Mr. Greasepit to you. And where have you been? You were supposed to dispose of those vile Biker Mice hours ago? You blundered the job as usually I suppose?"  
"What are you talking about, you moronic cretin? There are Biker Mice here?" "What did you just call me? A cretin? Don't forget. I pay your salary. So I would suggest you address me with a civil tongue." "You-You suggest? I'm your boss, idiot!"  
"Excuse me? Carbunkle!" Greasepit screamed. Carbunkle stumbled out. He was dressed like the Greasepit Limburger knew: greasy and oozing of grease.  
"Ya rang, boss?" He asked. "Oh, my." Limburger said, shocked, "This is a nightmare."  
"And it's about to get worse for you, my dear friend." Limburger looked to see someone that looked like himself dressed like the mad scientist Carbunkle and he was thin.  
"Carbunkle, toss out the trash." Greasepit said, pointing at Limburger with his thumb. Limburger was picked up and throw out a window and into the water fountain.  
"And stay out!" Greasepit said, the other two chuckled.

Meanwhile the mice rode with Charley towards the Last Chance garage. It looked like the garage but there were cars outside of it.  
"The Last Chance Steakhouse?" Charley said, reading the sign on the outside of the building. They took off their helmets, got off their bikes and went inside.  
There were tables decorated with artificial flowers and menus. There was a counter with red retro stools. The inside looked like a diner.  
Fifties' music blared from the jukebox. People were sitting down eating. Some were up dancing. The mice high-fived with a few of the patrons.  
Charley was shocked that no one was scared of them. They walked around freely. A woman appeared from behind the counter wearing a white apron and her hair was tied in a bun. "Guys! Where were you? Where are the tomatoes I told you to get? I need them for my sauce." She asked. "Sorry, sweetie. We had some trouble. Nothing we can't handle." Vinnie said. Charley walked from behind Vinnie and stared. It was like looking into a mirror. The woman was her. "Oh, my god." the other Charley said, putting her hands to her mouth.  
"She felt through a portal, darling and landed here." Vinnie said.  
"I'm assuming in Chicago but this is not my world." Charley said, thoughtfully, "Everything's the complete opposite."  
"Of course! A parallel universe!" She exclaimed, as the realization hit her. "Huh? What's she mumbling about?" Modo asked. Throttle shrugged his shoulders.  
"It certainly makes sense. I read stories about other worlds but never believed them." Vinnie said.  
"Since when do you-? I mean, the Vinnie I know where I come from doesn't like to read. Now I know this isn't home." Charley replied.  
"We'll find a way to get you back, dear." The other Charley said, sweetly, "By the way, have you eaten?"  
Charley's stomach grumbled. She hadn't since breakfast. The other Charley fixed baked ziti, garlic bread, and blueberry cobbler. They all sat down and ate. "That was really good!" Charley said, "I wish I cooked half as good as this! Thanks, Charley."  
"You're welcome, but please call me Charlene." she said, smiling warmly,"Everyone does."  
"My sweetie's an award-winning chef." Vinnie said, putting his arm around Charlene and kissing her lips, "Got another restaurant besides this one."  
"My baby inspires me." She replied, smiling and caressing his cheek.  
"Ugh! go get a room!" Modo fumed, "I'm trying to eat my cobbler!"  
"Your...baby?" Charley asked, ignoring Modo.  
"Well what else am I going to call the mouse I'm marrying next week?" Charlene asked, staring at Charley's open-mouthed expression.  
"M-Marrying? You mean you and Vinnie are-dating?"  
"Engaged. We've been together two years and a half. And the marriage is going to come off without a hitch this is going to spoil it." She said,  
with a determined look.  
"It won't, angel. My boys and I will see to that." Vinnie said, soothingly to her.

"Bros! Look!" Throttle exclaimed. A wet disheveled Lawrence Limburger came into the restaurant.

"He's spoiling my appetite! That makes me mad! Modo retorted.  
"No prob, big guy." Vinnie said.  
"Look out, stinky! You've entered a blow-away zone!" Throttle exclaimed, activating his Nuke Knucks and swinging his fist.

"Oh, have mercy! I've had a bad day." Limburger said, holding up his hands and waving.

Suddenly there was an explosion that threw them all to the floor. They all looked up to see Limburger's goon squad led by Carbunkle. Greasepit got in front of them. "Greasepit?" Charley couldn't believe it. There he was dressed in a black pinstriped suit and alligator shoes. "Take them all to the Tower." He said,"Oh, and don't bother getting your bikes to help you." The mice saw their bikes tied up with chains and padlocks.

At Greasepit Tower, The Biker Mice and Limburger were locked in a cage. The cage was suspended over a pit of hungry Charleys were tied up in chairs.

"You meddlesome mice have caused me no end of trouble. Now, it's over." Greasepit laughed. "We've gotta help the guys." Charley whispered to Charlene. "I wouldn't know what to do. All I know how to do is cook."Charlene replied, looking down sadly, "I feel so useless." "Don't say that, Charlene. Vinnie needs you."  
"You'll never get away with this, Greasegut." Vinnie said.  
"And who's going to stop me? You? And don't worry about your sweetie. I'll take good care of her." He said, putting his arm around Charlene. "Says you!" Charlene said, getting up untied, "Vinnie, here!" She threw him the keys to the cage. The mice opened the cage. Charley fired a laser at the padlocks freeing their bikes. The bikes flew threw the air over the alligator pit. The mice got on their bikes. "What about me?"Limburger asked. He was about to fall into the pit. Vinnie's bike shot out a rope which wrapped around Limburger. The mice and Limburger landed in front of Greasepit.  
"How did you escape?" Greasepit asked.  
"Fingernail file. Which I used to pick the lock. Thanks for the loan of your file, Charlene." Charley said. "Any time." Charlene smiled.

"I'm getting out of here!" Greasepit said, fleeing in terror. He ran off.  
"Let's get him!" Throttle exclaimed.  
"Never mind that." Vinnie said. He went to a control panel and press a few buttons. Suddenly a dimensional portal showed up. "I got the portal up. This will take you back home." He told Charley. She approached the portal.  
"What about Greasepit?" She asked, turning back.  
"We'll take care of him."Throttle said.  
"Go!" Vinnie told her.  
"Good luck, you two!"Charley told Vinnie and Charlene. "Thanks, Charley." Charlene said,"Now hurry! Your Vinnie needs you."

Charley went into the portal followed by Limburger. They fell further and further into the portal. "I see her!" A voice called out. Charley felt something go around her waist and pull her into a hole. It was a white mouse tail. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" Charley looked up to see Vinnie staring at her. She simply hugged him. Thank goodness! She was back! "You're...welcome, sweetheart." He grinned, blushing red as a beet. "You alright, Charley-ma'am?" Modo asked. "Never better." She smiled, meaning it. Everything was back to normal. "Lookee what the fish dragged in." Throttle said, holding up Limburger. He put him down and Limburger fled in terror. "Let's go fry that flounder's fins!" Vinnie exclaimed. "Let's just leave." Charley said, "But first.." Charley pulled a lever on a control panel.  
"What, sweetheart!" Vinnie said. The mice looked at her questioningly.

"Trust me on this one."

Later that day, Limburger came back when suddenly he felt a breeze. Limburger Tower began being pulled into a dimensional portal. The Tower was pulled into the portal. "Oh, no..." Limburger sobbed. That was the last of his precious tower.  
The mice were on their bikes with Charley across the street on top of an adjacent building.  
"Ha Ha Ha! Sweetheart, you are amazing!"Vinnie said.  
"What sucks is that scallop butt will find a way to get it back."Throttle sighed.  
"We'll be ready for him, bro."Modo said, reassuringly.  
" We sure will." Vinnie said.  
"But for now. LET'S ROCK AND RIDE!" Charley shouted.  
They rode off down the road.


End file.
